Talk Love
by dyoreo12
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta antara Do Kyungsoo yang seorang murid paling cerdas di sekolah dengan Kim Jongin yang seorang murid pindahan namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo kagum dengan tariannya. Mereka membuat janji di hari kelulusan mereka dan bertemu lima tahun kemudian. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? [KAISOO/KADI/SONG-FIC/DRAMA/GENDERSWITCH/ONESHOOT]
**Cast**

 **\- Kim Jongin [Boy]**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo [Girl]**

 **Other Cast**

 **\- Wu Yifan [Boy]**

 **\- Park Chanyeol [Boy]**

 **Genre**

 **\- Drama**

 **\- Romance**

 **\- Fluff**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini 100% karya aku. Terinspirasi dari lagu Talk Love - (OST. DOTS).**

 **THIS IS KAI X KYUNGSOO FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **READ MY NOTES**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

 _ **Without a word**_

 _ **You are just getting bigger in my heart**_

 _ **Although i have thought a lot, it can be like this**_

* * *

"Jongin!"

Kim Jongin, pria yang dipanggil barusan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis tengah berlari kearahnya lalu berdiri dihadapannya dengan napas terengah-engah. Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memberikan botol air mineral yang berada di tangannya kepada gadis itu yang segera mengambil botol minumnya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Jongin sopan, dia memang murid baru di sekolah ini dan dia tidak mengenal gadis dihadapannya ini.

Gadis itu mengusap tangannya ke blazer sekolahnya sebelum mengajak Jongin bersalaman, "Do Kyungsoo imnida." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi ratanya.

Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo beberapa saat sebelum menjauhkan tangannya lagi, "Jadi apa kau ada urusan denganku?"

"Aku melihat mu latihan barusan, dan aku suka tarianmu." Puji Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Balasnya. Dia memang baru saja selesai dari kelas menarinya dan tak menyadari kalau gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo ini ternyata memperhatikannya.

"Ini untukmu." Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kalung berlambang bintang kepada Jongin, "Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku karena kau sudah membuatku terpesona."

Jongin menatap kalung yang berada di telapak tangannya cukup lama, "Tapi.."

"Waeyo? Ini juga sebagai salam perkenalanku padamu karena kau murid baru kan disini?"

"I-iya tapi.."

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang murid tinggi yang cukup jauh dari mereka, Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin lalu mengembalikan botol air minum Jongin sebelum berkata.

"Aku pergi dulu Jongin, senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Tu-tunggu!" Jongin menghembuskan napasnya begitu Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama murid tinggi itu kearah ruang musik.

Jongin kembali melihat kalung pemberian Kyungsoo dan sedetik kemudian tanpa ragu memakai kalung itu dilehernya. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kalung yang berada di lehernya itu.

"Ah.. dia sudah masuk kesini." Gumamnya sambil memegang dada kirinya yang mulai berdetak lebih kencang.

* * *

 _ **What to do?**_

 _ **How did i fall in love with you like this?**_

 _ **I don't know the reason either**_

* * *

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya dengan langkah berat ia berjalan kearah perpustakaan sekolah, dia harus mencari beberapa buku tentang ilmu pengetahuan karena mendapat tugas tambahan dari Lee songsaenim yang mendapatinya tengah tidur di kelas tak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Yah.. bagaimana lagi? Kemarin Jongin tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan murid perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu seperti orang bodoh. Jongin memasuki perpustakaan dan menemukan perpustakaan cukup ramai oleh para murid-murid yang sedang ada jam kosong, dengan segera Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearah rak buku yang berisi buku-buku pengetahuan.

"Jinjja.." Desis nya ketika melihat buku-buku tebal dihadapannya, Jongin melihat satu persatu buku disana sampai akhirnya memilih buku yang cocok tapi ketika dia hendak mengambilnya sudah ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya. Jongin ingin memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemilik tangan itu namun tidak jadi begitu melihat yang mengambil buku itu adalah Kyungsoo, gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin dan gadis yang membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman ini juga.

"Oh! Kau mau buku ini juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tidak apa, untukmu saja.. aku akan mencari buku lain.."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Ani, untukmu saja.. kau pasti mau mengerjakan tugas Lee ssaem ya?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jongin balik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Aku melihatmu di ruang guru tadi." Kyungsoo memberikan bukunya untuk Jongin, "Untukmu saja."

"Ah.. terima kasih." Jongin menunjuk pintu keluar perpustakaan, "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu."

"Mau kubantu tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin baru berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Jongin berbalik menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kaget namun gadis itu malah tertawa pelan dan berjalan kearah Jongin lalu berjinjit untuk merangkul bahu Jongin dan menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk mengerjakan tugas itu di taman sekolah sambil duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, Jongin baru tahu kalau dia seangkatan dengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah ini.

"Oh.. jadi kau pindahan dari Suncheon?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mencatat beberapa hal penting dari buku pengetahuan yang diambilnya di perpustakaan tadi.

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan, "Uhm.. waeyo?"

"Ani, kenapa kau pindah padahal hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kita lulus?"

"Aku mendapat tawaran menjadi guru les menari disini jadi aku pindah.. yah.. hitung-hitung aku berbagi ilmu juga."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang Sucheon yang sangat keren sepertimu." Canda Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa, "Aku yang keren atau tarianku?"

Kyungsoo berhenti menulis dan menatap Jongin antusias, "Tarianmu itu keren sekali!" Pekiknya disertai tepuk tangan, "Serius! Aku tidak pernah melihat seorangpun di sekolah ini menari sepertimu kemarin."

"Benarkah?" Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon, "Kudengar ada murid bernama Oh Sehun yang juga pintar menari."

"Ah.." Kyungsoo menjentikan jarinya, "Iya sih.. tapi aku lebih menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" Ulang Jongin.

"Iya." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau keren."

Jongin hanya ikut tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyungsoo dan yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk menulis. Dia bahkan sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan tugas Lee Songsaenim yang dia perdulikan saat ini adalah gadis dihadapannya ini. Gadis ini sungguh cantik. Apalagi ketika angin-angin menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutnya, tetapi kelihatannya itu menyulitkan untuk Kyungsoo sehingga beberapa kali gadis itu terlihat menyelipkan anak-anak rambutnya di balik telinganya namun hasilnya tetap saja. Jongin terkekeh pelan dan Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau kau sulit dengan rambutmu, kenapa kau tak ikat saja?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "A-ah.. itu.."

"Apa kau tidak bawa ikat rambut?"

"Aku bawa tapi.. aku.."

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengernyit beberapa saat sebelum tertawa keras, "Hei, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa mengikat rambutmu?"

Kyungsoo merona dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku bisa.. hanya saja tidak rapi.." Bela Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya kearah Kyungsoo, "Sini aku ikatkan."

"Huh?"

Jongin menunjuk rambut Kyungsoo dengan dagunya, "Rambutmu.. mana ikat rambutnya?"

"Jangan bercanda." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo? Sudah seharusnya pria memang melakukan ini untuk seorang wanita kan? Berikan ikat rambutnya."

Kyungsoo mengambil ikat rambutnya dari dalam saku blazernya dan memberikannya pada Jongin, dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi Jongin merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang ternyata sangat halus itu menjadi satu dan mengikatnya rapi tanpa menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak wajah mereka berdua bahkan wajah Kyungsoo kini sudah merona parah karena tindakan Jongin ini. Dan Jongin baru menyadarinya ketika dia sudah selesai mengikat rambut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap mata bulat itu dalam memperhatikan betapa indahnya mata bulat itu, lalu turun ke hidung Kyungsoo yang mancung dan kedua pipi nya yang merona itu. Kemudian turun lagi menatap bibir merah itu, bibir yang akan berbentuk hati jika pemiliknya tersenyum atau tertawa.

"Cantik." Gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan tambah merona mendengar ucapan Jongin sehingga ia memilih untuk menundukan wajahnya, Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengelus poni Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan semudah ini jatuh pada gadis dihadapannya. Bahkan mereka baru bertemu kemarin, berarti benar kata pepatah kalau mencintai itu tidak memerlukan alasan.

"A-aku harus ke kelas sekarang.." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo, "Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu.. kau disini saja menyelesaikan tugasmu.. kau hanya tinggal menulis apa yang sudah aku tandai di buku itu." Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Bye Jongin.."

Baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berjalan Jongin memanggilnya, "Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berhenti dan berbalik menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mata bertanya-tanya, Jongin memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kyungsoo sebelum berteriak.

"Kau cantik diikat rambutnya seperti itu!"

Dan detik itu juga pipi Kyungsoo memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

* * *

 _ **You!**_

 _ **Why do you keep showing up around me?**_

 _ **What you do bothers me and i'm curious what you are doing**_

* * *

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu Jongin bersekolah di Hansang High School dan sudah hampir seminggu ini dia tidak mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, dia hanya sesekali melihat gadis itu tengah belajar di kelasnya atau latihan bernyanyi bersama sahabatnya Park Chanyeol -Jongin mengetahui Park Chanyeol setelah melakukan beberapa investigasi pada salah satu teman sekelas Kyungsoo-.

Jongin menaruh makan siang nya di meja makan dan menghembuskan napasnya, dia ingin bertemu Kyungsoo. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang.. apa dia harus menemui gadis itu sekarang?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh murid-murid lain yang dia perdulikan untuk saat ini adalah Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _ **You!**_

 _ **Why do you keep showing up around me?**_

 _ **Oh what should i do?**_

 _ **I keep thinking about you**_

* * *

Begitu sampai di apartementnya juga Jongin masih saja memikirkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu sudah seperti hantu yang menggentayanginya. Dimana-mana rasanya dia melihat bayangan gadis itu yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku bisa gila!" Erang Jongin sambil menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal tidurnya dan kembali mengerang frustasi.

"Eotthoke?' Gumamnya, Jongin membalikan badannya menjadi telentang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan mata kosong, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Jongin mengeluarkan kalung pemberian Kyungsoo dan mengelus lambang bintang itu, "Jinjja bogoshippo."

* * *

 _ **Tell me, what are you doing?**_

 _ **Please don't just avoid me by looking somewhere else like a fool**_

 _ **Tell me, please tell me**_

 _ **The one in my heart**_

 _ **You are my only one**_

* * *

Jongin berjalan memasuki lapangan olahraga untuk pelajaran olahraga bersama dengan Yifan disampingnya, Jongin menghela napasnya lalu duduk di rumput-rumput dan mendengarkan penjelasan Kang songsaenim tentang penilaian sepak bola kali ini. Tapi ketika mendengarkan intruksi dari Kang songsaenim mata Jongin tak sengaja menangkap sosok mungil yang amat ia rindukan sedang berjalan di lorong kelas bersama Chanyeol, Jongin mendengus tak suka melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu bahagia bersama Chanyeol.

Walaupun Jongin tahu mereka hanya bersahabat tapi tetap saja kan siapa yang tahu kalau nanti akhirnya mereka berkencan? Kalau sampai itu terjadi lebih baik dia kembali ke Suncheon saja.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin terlonjak kaget mendengar nama nya dipanggil oleh Kang songsarnim yang tengah menatapnya galak, "Kemana matamu saat aku menjelaskan?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf, "Maaf ssaem."

"Lari dua puluh kali putaran."

"Ne?" Seru Jongin tak percaya.

"Cepat lakukan atau kutambah sepuluh kali lipat?" Ancam Kang songsaenim.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya sebelum berlari memutari lapangan itu sebanyak dua puluh kali, Jongin menghela napasnya lega begitu hukumannya selesai dan segera menghampiri Yifan yang baru selesai penilaian sepak bola juga, Yifan terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin yang penuh dengan keringat dan napas yang terengah-engah. Dia melemparkan botol minum Jongin pada pemiliknya dan tertawa melihat Jongin meminun air itu seperti orang yang tidak minun berhari-hari.

"Begitu saja lelah." Sindiri Yifan.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Ya! Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Ini tengah hari dan aku disuruh lari dua puluh kali putaran di lapangan seluas ini. Masih beruntung aku tidak pingsan!" Keluhnya.

Yifan tertawa, "Lagipula memang tadi kau melihat apa?"

"Ah ani.. aku memang akhir-akhir ini sering melamun." Jawab Jongin.

"Melamun? Yah.. kau memang sering melamun setelah kau mendapatkan kalung di lehermu itu."

"Eo?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Di buku mu ada nama seseorang dan aku melihatnya."

"Apa?!" Jongin berseru, "Hei! Kapan kau melihatnya?"

"Sekitar.. beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku meminjam catatan matematika mu, jadi.. kalung itu dari Kyungsoo?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Ya tentu saja aku peduli.. kau kan temanku."

"Aish.. teman macam apa yang diam-diam membaca rahasia temannya?" Sahut Jongin kesal.

Yifan mengangkat bahu, "Saran ku sih.. kalau kau memang menyukai Kyungsoo cepatlah katakan padanya sebelum hari kelulusan tiba, hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi kan? Dan juga.. kau harus tahu kalau banyak yang menyukai Kyungsoo di sekolah ini."

"Ah jinjja?"

"Tentu saja.." Yifan menatap Jongin, "Dia pintar, cantik, manis, dan ramah.. siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti dia?"

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya juga ya?" Selidik Jongin.

Yifan menunjuk dirinya, "Aku?"

"Iya."

"Dia bukan tipe ku tenang saja.. tapi kau harus mengingat kata-kataku kalau banyak yang menyukainya."

Jongin hanya terdiam mencerna ucapan Yifan, benar.. dia harus segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya.

* * *

 _ **Though i love her so much**_

 _ **She still cries**_

 _ **I can't understand such words**_

 _ **But the moment I see her**_

 _ **Her teary eyes**_

 _ **They seem like tears of love**_

* * *

Hari kelulusan pun tiba, semua murid memakai seragam lengkap dan memasuki sebuah hall besar tempat kelulusan mereka nanti, Jongin tersenyum lebar begitu melihat banyak sekali murid yang akan lulus hari ini dan dia salah satunya, sudah dua bulan dia bersekolah disini dan dia begitu mengalami banyak perubahan setelah sekolah di Seoul. Jongin menjadi belajar untuk lebih baik dalam bersosialisasi dan juga kemampuan dance nya semakin meningkat disini.

Jongin memilih tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Yifan dan Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun dan Jongin menjadi teman dalam waktu sangat dekat karena ternyata mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan terutama dalam selera menari.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya!" Ujar Luhan kekasih Sehun yang duduk disamping pria itu.

Jongin mengangguk, "Rasanya baru kemarin aku pindah kesini." Kekehnya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Sekarang kita sudah mau kuliah.."

"Benar." Sambung Yifan.

"Permisi.. boleh aku duduk disini?"

Yifan, Jongin, Sehun, serta Luhan menatap seorang murid tinggi yang berdiri disamping tempat duduk Yifan yang kosong. Yifan dengan santai nya mengangguk memperbolehkan.

"Duduk saja Chanyeol." Ujar nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah dan duduk disamping Yifan, ketika teman-temannya sudah kembali mengobrol Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Pria itu kalau dilihat dari dekat sangat tampan, belum lagi katanya Chanyeol adalah siswa yang pintar di bidang seni. Kalau begini bisa saja kan Kyungsoo menyukai pria itu?

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya mencoba membangun kepercayaan dirinya, hari ini dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ini hari terakhir dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebelum mereka sama-sama melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas yang berbeda. Jongin akan masuk ke Universitas Seoul sedangkan Kyungsoo katanya mendapatkan tawaran di Universitas Harvard karena kecerdasannya. Dan karena ini hari terakhirnya Jongin tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya kesempatan terakhirnya pula..

Acara dimulai dan semua murid terdiam memperhatikan sambutan dari kepala Sekolah dan juga kepala yayasan sampai akhirnya acara penghargaan terhadap murid yang berprestasi pun dimulai.. Nama Byun Baekhyun disebutkan pertama kali oleh kepala sekolah lalu dilanjutkan oleh nama Do Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan kearah panggung dan sedikit tersenyum karena melihat rambut Kyungsoo yang diikat tinggi menjadi satu. Baekhyun merupakan peringkat kedua dalam tes ujian negara kemarin dan Kyungsoo adalah peringkat pertamanya sehingga Kyungsoo lah yang memberi kata sambutan.

Gadis mungil itu berjalan kearah podium dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah mic sebelum menyapa semua teman-teman, guru, dan kepala sekolah disana, "Selamat pagi semuanya. Aku Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 12-3 aku sangat senang karena hari ini kita bisa duduk disini bersama-sama untuk merayakan kelulusan kita semua.. hari ini aku merasa sebuah kehormatan karena bisa berbicara didepan kalian semua. Aku hanya mau mengatakan pada kalian bahwa universitas manapun yang kalian pilih atau jalan manapun yang kalian pilih tetaplah menjadi seseorang yang berbahagia dan keren, karena aku yakin walaupun jalan yang kita tempuh berbeda kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu menjadi orang yang sukses. Sekian dariku terima kasih."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan seketika terdengar bahkan semua murid berdiri tak terkecuali Jongin, pria itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan bangga dan merasa semakin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan acara pun kembali dilanjutkan sampai tiba akhirnya acara dinyatakan selesai oleh kepala sekolah. Jongin melihat ibu dan ayahnya menghampirinya dengan buket bunga yang berada di tangan ibunya.

"Selamat sayang.." Nyonya Kim memeluk putra satu-satunya itu erat.

Jongin tersenyum senang, "Gomawo eomma." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih pada ayahnya.

"Aboniem.."

"Selamat putraku." Tuan Kim menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin bangga, "Kuharap kau semakin sukses."

"Arraseo aboniem.." Jongin mengangguk dan matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo.." Gumamnya.

Nyonya Kim melihat gadis yang sedang ditatap putranya lalu tersenyum kecil, "Hampiri dia Jongin.."

Jongin menatap ibunya dengan tatapan malu, "Tidak apa eomma?"

"Tentu saja Jongin."

"Aboniem dan eomma pulang duluan saja.."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku kan bisa naik bis eomma." Kekeh Jongin.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk, "Baiklah.. hati-hati sayang.."

Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada ayah dan ibunya sebelum berbalik ingin menghampiri Kyungsoo tetapi gadis itu ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya terlebih dahulu dengan senyum lebar.

"Hai Jongin."

"Hai Kyungsoo." Jongin berdeham pelan, "Pidato mu bagus."

"Benarkah? Padahal didepan tadi aku gemetaran." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, "Dan selamat untuk prestasimu, kudengar kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan mu di Harvard."

"Ah.." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Benar."

"Juga hari ini kau mengikat rambutmu."

Kyungsoo memegang rambutnya, "Ah.. Aku belajar mengikat rambut dengan eomma."

Jongin tersenyum lalu melepas kalung dari Kyungsoo dan memberikannya lagi pada gadis itu, "Kalungmu kukembalikan."

"Waeyo?"

"Itu milikmu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aniya.. kau bisa memilikinya."

"Aku? Tapi kan.."

"Itu pemberian dari orang tuaku." Sela Kyungsoo, "Dan orang tuaku bilang aku bisa memberikan kalung itu untuk seseorang yang berarti bagiku."

"Aku berarti bagimu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja.. sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau itu keren? Dan kau juga pria yang baik.. mungkin kau tak pernah menyadarinya tapi sebenarnya aku begitu memperhatikanmu."

Jongin tersenyum, "Terima kasih.. tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku.. menyukai-"

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjarak beberapa meter dengan mereka, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu ibuku.. aku harus pulang sekarang.. dan kalung ini untukmu.."

Jongin menundukan sedikit kepalanya saat Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk memakaikan kalung itu pada lehernya dan tanpa Jongin duga setelah memasangkan kalung itu Kyungsoo memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu.." Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meneteskan sedikit air matanya saat melepas pelukan itu tetapi dia segera menghapusnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Kita harus bertemu lagi.. dan saat kita bertemu kita harus sudah menjadi orang sukses." Kyungsoo mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, "Ayo berjanji."

"Aku.."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan mengambil jari Jongin lalu mengaitkannya dengan kelingkingnya, "Aku percaya kalau takdir akan mempertemukan kita lagi."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja.. saat kita bertemu lagi kau boleh mengembalikan kalung itu, tapi nanti bukan sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan kelingkingnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin, "Sampai jumpa lagi?"

"Ne, sampai jumpa lagi."

Jongin melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai berjalan menjauh bersama ibu dan ayahnya, Jongin menatap kalung yang kembali berada di lehernya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kuharap juga saat kita bertemu nanti aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku."

* * *

 _ **You! Why do you keep showing up around me?**_

 _ **What you do bothers me and i'm curious what you are doing**_

 _ **I think only of you**_

 _ **Like this, i sometimes just want to kiss you**_

* * *

"Pagi Dokter Kim."

Jongin tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya begitu disapa oleh beberapa perawat dan dokter magang yang dia lewati di lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju ke ruangannya.

"Pagi sunbae, apa aku ada pasien hari ini?" Tanya Jongin pada suster Park yang mencatat seluruh jadwalnya di meja informasi.

Suster Park segera memeriksa jadwal dokter muda itu dan mengangguk, "Ada, atas nama Do Kyungjin."

"Hanya satu?" Jongin memastikan.

"Iya, lalu kau hanya tinggal melakukan untuk kunjungan di bangsal VIP." Jelas suster Park.

Jongin tersenyum, "Baiklah. Terima kasih sunbae."

Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruangannya dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya sudah duduk disana, sepertinya itu pasiennya yang bernama Do Kyungjin. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya singkat kepada pria itu, "Do Kyungjin?"

"Ah ne." Jawab pria itu.

Jongin mengangguk, "Baiklah mari masuk.." Ajak Jongin sambil membukakan pintu ruangannya yang masih gelap.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku menunggu putriku terlebih dahulu."

"Ah begitu.. baiklah, nanti jika putri Anda sudah datang Anda bisa masuk ke ruanganku." Jelas Jongin, setelah pria itu mengangguk dia masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Lalu menyalakan lampu dan duduk di meja kerjanya, Jongin memakai jas dokternya dan juga kacamatanya sebelum melihat beberapa data pasien yang berada di meja nya.

Saat tengah membaca data para pasiennya pintu ruangannya terbuka dan pria paruh baya itu masuk bersama seorang wanita dibelakangnya, ketika Jongin ingin berdiri untuk segera memeriksa kesehatan pria baruh baya itu, dirinya malah membatu di tempatnya karena melihat wanita yang datang bersama pria itu.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menatap wanita itu agar tidak salah tapi tetap saja yang dia lihat didepannya adalah wanita yang amat dia rindukan selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Kyungsoo." Lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo -wanita itu- tersenyum, "Hai Jongin.. aku tak menyangka kau adalah dokter spesialis disini."

Jongin ingin segera berlari untuk memeluk wanita itu rasanya tapi dia tidak bisa karena ada ayah Kyungsoo disini jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan berdeham pelan sebelum membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"A-ah.. iya.. jadi.. apa ayahmu sakit?"

"Appa tidak sakit, appa hanya ingin check up dan aku menemaninya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu biarkan aku periksa dulu." Jongin mempersilakan Tuan Do tiduran di ranjang untuk dia periksa dan Kyungsoo menunggu ayahnya dengan sabar di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan stetoskopnya dan tersenyum pada Tuan Do, "Tekanan darah tuan stabil dan detak jantungnya juga normal. Tapi untuk memeriksa seluruhnya nanti aku akan meminta perawat untuk mengambil darah tuan dan memeriksanya."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Jongin membantu Tuan Do untuk duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan dia duduk dihadapan keduanya lalu mulai menuliskan resep vitamin untuk menjaga kesehatan Tuan Do, "Ini aku berikan vitamin saja untuk ayahmu."

Kyungsoo menerima resepnya, "Terima kasih." Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya bersama Tuan Do untuk pulang tapi Jongin memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, "Ya?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, "Bisa kita..?"

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya sekilas dan setelah melihat pria itu mengangguk, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Tentu saja, aku mengantarkan appa ku dulu untuk ke mobil dan setelah itu waktuku milikmu."

"Baiklah."

"Aku menunggumu di cafe dekat sini?"

"Baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu keluar bersama ayahnya. Begitu pintu tertutup Jongin menghembuskan napasnya lega karena entah sejak kapan dia ternyata menahan napasnya, pria itu juga mengacak rambutnya dan memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Jongin tertawa pelan sambil memegang kalung pemberian Kyungsoo yang masih ia pakai di lehernya.

"I got you!" Serunya, Jongin mencium lambang bintang itu sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangannya dan bertemu Kyungsoo.

Jongin berlari kearah lift dan segera masuk begitu pintu lift terbuka, dia menekan angka satu dan mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya pada lantai lift sampai pintu lift kembali terbuka dia segera berlari lagi mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Dia terlalu bahagia dan ingin segera menuntaskan rasa kerinduannya dengan wanita itu.

Jongin menyeberang jalan saat lampu merah dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam caffee. Jongin membuka pintu caffee dan melihat Kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangannya, Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Ini.." Kyungsoo memberikan Jongin saputangan miliknya untuk menghapus keringat di dahi Jongin.

Jongin menerima saputangan itu dan menghapus keringatnya, "Aku akan mencucinya." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Baiklah.."

"Jadi.. apa kabar?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Yah.. begini saja, lalu kau? Bagaimana kau bisa jadi dokter sekarang? Kau benar-benar keren Jongin."

"Aku memilih untuk menjadi dokter agar bisa terlihat keren saat bertemu denganmu dan ternyata aku berhasil membuatmu kagum." Jawab Jongin disertai senyuman manis membuat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Kau selalu tidak bisa ditebak Kim." Kyungsoo menyeruput ice americano nya, "Lalu kau berhenti menari?"

"Tidak. Aku mendirikan sekolah menari bersama Sehun, aku juga menjadi guru untuk disana."

"Daebak.." Kagum Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin kau lebih hebat dariku kan?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya pada Jongin, pria itu menerima nya dan membulatkan matanya kaget, "Waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo lucu.

"CEO? Kau CEO Do Corp?"

"Meneruskan perusahaan appa.."

"Ah kau semakin membuatku kagum."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan matanya menangkap kalung yang dipakai Jongin di lehernya, "Kau masih memakainya?"

Jongin menatap kalung bintang dari Kyungsoo, "Ah ini.. aku tidak bisa melepaskannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau aku melepaskannya sama saja aku seperti melepaskanmu dan mengingkari janji kita dulu." Jongin melepas kalungnya, "Aku mengembalikannya padamu sekarang."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, "Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget, "Apa..?"

"Kenapa kau mengembalikannya? Aku hanya membuat janji itu agar kita bisa bertemu lagi.. dan aku kira kau menyukaiku tapi ternyata-"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo." Sela Jongin, "Sangat-sangat mencintaimu sampai setiap hari aku bisa hanya memikirkan dirimu saja."

* * *

 _ **Though everything I do is clumsy**_

 _ **I just want to stay with you**_

 _ **Is that love? Yes it love**_

 _ **I want to be your man**_

* * *

"Apa kau tahu? Aku selalu memikirkan kapan aku bertemu denganmu lagi? Kapan aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi? Apa aku bisa mendengarkan suaramu lagi? Apa aku bisa mengikatkan rambutmu lagi? Apa takdir benar-benar akan mempertemukan kita? Aku memikirkan hal itu terus sampai rasanya aku akan gila."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pengakuan pria didepannya itu, dia hanya diam tanpa menjawab apa-apa membiarkan pria didepannya ini berbicara.

"Dan sekarang aku senang karena bisa kembali bertemu denganmu dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku lagi.. aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu.. aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta sebelumnya tapi setelah aku mengenalmu aku tahu apa itu cinta karena kau berbeda dari semua gadis yang aku kenal dulu.. kau dengan polosnya datang kepadaku dan memberikan kalung itu padaku, lalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas dan saat dihari kelulusan kau berpidato sangat indah di podium. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo merona, "Ah eothokke? Apa kau menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo setengah bercanda untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Iya. Aku menyatakan perasaanku dan aku juga ingin menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

"Oh.. keka- SERIUS?" Pekik Kyungsoo tak percaya membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya menatap ke arahnya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Serius.. kau mau kan?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang memerah, "Astaga wajahku!" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya malu membuat Jongin tertawa senang.

Akhirnya setelah penantian yang panjang.. Dia berhasil mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _ **Tell me what are you doing**_

 _ **The one that comes to me must be her**_

 _ **Tell me what are you doing**_

 _ **The one in my heart**_

 _ **You are my only one**_

* * *

Jongin melepas kacamata nya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi nya lalu menghela napas panjang.. kenapa rasanya hari ini banyak sekali daftar pasien yang harus dia periksa?

Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar beberapa kali, ia melihat nama Kyungsoo yang mengiriminya pesan.

From : Do Kyungsoo

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?

Jongin tersenyum kecil kemudian membalas pesan wanita yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

To : Do Kyungsoo

Memeriksa data pasien. Waeyo?

Tak berapa lama ponsel Jongin kembali bergetar.

From : Do Kyungsoo

Angkat kepalamu sekarang dan lihatlah kearah pintu masukmu.

Jongin mengernyit namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo minta dan tepat saat itu pintu terbuka lalu Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disana dengan senyum manisnya, "Hai Jongin."

Jongin tertawa, "Hei.." Matanya memperhatikan pakaian Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, "Bukan Kyungsoo-ku sekali penampilannya." Komentar Jongin sembari tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya dan mengangkat bahu, "Aku bosan pakai dress terus.. tidak apa kan begini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya mendekati Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya, "Aigo.. kalau kau memakai kaos dan hotpants begini juga rambutmu yang di ikat, rasanya orang-orang akan mengira kita adalah kakak adik." Jongin mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo, "Tapi aku suka."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Wah.. aku merasa tersanjung lho.."

"Tentu saja kau harus merasa tersanjung, apalagi yang memujimu itu dokter tampan, iya kan?"

Kyungsoo memukul perut Jongin pelan, "Yah.. percaya diri sekali hm?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Ngomong-ngomong kau kemari ada apa? Memangnya tidak kerja? Demammu kemarin sudah sembuh?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulan Jongin dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan Jongin lalu menaruh tas selempangnya di meja, "Ya! Kenapa berdiri di sana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Jongin ketika ia sudah duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merona mendengar Jongin memanggilnya sayang, "Ugh! Kenapa kau begitu cheesy?"

"Tidak boleh?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya kesal lalu meraih tas nya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tas nya lalu memberikan kotak itu untuk Jongin, pria itu menerima kotak bekalnya dan mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, "Makan."

"Makan?" Ulang Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Makan."

Jongin membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo yang berisi nasi goreng kimchi dengan ayam goreng pedas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin makan dan sesekali tersenyum melihat cara makan pria itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan?" Tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku sudah makan Jongin.."

Jongin mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong ini enak."

"Kapan makanan buatanku tidak enak?"

"Kapan ya.." Jongin pura-pura berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng, "Masakanmu selalu enak."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo percaya diri.

Jongin menutup kotak bekalnya dan membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue basah, lalu meminum air dari botol minum yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. aku jadi ingat pertemuan pertama kita." Gumam Jongin.

"Hm?"

"Iya.. kau memanggilku lalu kau berlari dan napasmu sampai terengah-engah dan tiba-tiba kau memberikan kalung itu lalu kau-"

"Aish.. berhenti lah." Sela Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo?"

"Itu memalukan!"

Jongin mengerling dan terus menggoda Kyungsoo tentang cerita masa lalu mereka, tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa mengingat rambutnya dan kata-kata Kyungsoo saat ia berdiri di podium Jongin bahkan mengingat semuanya secara sempurna.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengesalkan begini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku mencintaimu?"

"Oh diamlah!"

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipinya, "Atau karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di hatiku?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin kesal, "Berhenti menggombal!" Pekik Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah padamnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab malah mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo, tidak hanya sekali mengecupnya namun berkali-kali membuat jantung Kyungsoo rasanya ingin jatuh.

"Saranghae."

Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk menempelkan bibirnya namun sebelum itu terjadi..

"Dokter Kim ada pasi.. omo!"

Kyungsoo segera mendorong Jongin menjauh darinya dan menundukkan kepalanya malu, sedangkan Jongin malah mendengus dan menatap Suster Park kesal.

"Sunbae! Kau tak lihat kalau aku itu sedang bersama kekasihku?" Tanya Jongin.

Suster Park memutar bola matanya, "Kalau mau melakukan hal semacam itu bersama kekasihmu jangan lakukan di rumah sakit, lakukan di hotel saja." Sindir Suster Park.

"Aish sunbae!" Protes Jongin.

"Apa?" Suster Park menghembuskan napasnya, "Kau ada pasien yang akan diperiksa jam tiga sore nanti jangan lupa."

"Arra arra." Jawab Jongin cepat.

Suster Park menggeleng sebelum kembali menutup ruangan Jongin, Kyungsoo yang melihat pintunya sudah tertutup memukul Jongin berkali-kali.

"Si bodoh!" Makinya.

"Apa? Hei.. kau juga menutup matamu kan?" Balas Jongin tak mau disalahkan.

"Yak Kim Jongin!"

"Apa? Aku benar kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ter-se-rah!" Kyungsoo berdiri dari sofa, "Kau ada pasien kan? Ya sudah aku pulang dulu."

"Kau tidak mau menungguku?"

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin malas, "Aku menunggumu di rumahku."

Jongin yang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Call!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Hai hai hai hai..**

 **Apa kabar kaliannnnn?**

 **Udh satu bulan ttng kabar itu keluar dan aku harap semua kabar kalian luar biasa ya hehehehe, duh maaf ya ff ini endingnya krng enak /? krn bikin ending itu salah satu hal tersusah buat aku wkwkwk**

 **Aku denger beberapa author byk yg hiatus gr" kabar kaistal.. iya kan? Dan salah satu author fav ku juga bahkan smp leave. Kalian tau dong gladiolus92? Nah dia salah satu author yang aku suka tp dia leave :(**

 **Yah.. aku sebagai salah satu author (amatiran) juga ngalamin beberapa trouble wkt dpt kabar itu.. aku juga sempet kepikiran leave dr dunia per-ff-an /? krn aku takut ff yg aku tulis udh gabakal nge-feel lagi tapi.. setelah aku pikir-pikir kalau byk author yg leave atau hiatus nasib kaisoo shipper yg masih percaya sm kaisoo? Itu salah satu alasan sih knp aku nulis lagi /oke ga ada yg nanya**

 **Aku denger beberapa berita buruk ttng my baby bear setelah confirm 'dating'. Kalian hrs percaya sm baby bear klo dia itu anak baik" ya.. berita ttng ski, swimming pool, dan berita aneh yg lain itu semua terbukti fake. Dia tuh cm lg syuting drama SM aja kok sama salah satu member f(x) itu, dan aku yakin dia punya alasan kuat kenapa dia mau ngelakuin drama itu.**

 **Dan kalau kalian msh bingung kaisoo itu sebenernya real atau engga itu tergantung sm diri kalian sendiri sih, tapi satu hal yg hrs kalian inget adalah KAISOO MOMENT YANG SELAMA INI KALIAN LIAT BUKAN SEKEDAR FANSERVICE. AKU YAKIN 10000000% (kalian boleh sebut aku delulu atau bahkan fans yg ga bisa terima realita).**

 **Pesen aku sih jgn terlalu percaya sm berita-berita yg ada di media sekarang. Kita hrs percaya sm uri Jonginie. Kita hrs support dia ya semuanyaaa...**

 **Makasih buat tmn" grup kaisoo ku di line (esp. ka bella) yg udh nguatin aku dengan analisis" yg masuk di logika :))**

 **Terima kasih semuanyaaa**

 **#alwayssupportjongin #kaisooprotectionsquad #kaisoostillalive #kaisooisreal**


End file.
